


Forceful Recruitment

by AnnaCipactli12



Series: Path to Destiny [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Friendship, Gen, fighting destiny, pre-destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: Mary's last words to Anakin was that they were all children of the dark side. He refused to believe her and lived for almost two decades in hiding until he comes to another revelation and leaves, but not before finding another Force-sensitive who will become part of the growing army of Force sensitives who will help the resistance defeat the First Order.





	

_"This is it -the Apocalypse  
_ _I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow_  
welcome to the new age, welcome to the new age  
  
I am radioactive, radioactive ...  
I am radioactive ..."  
 **~Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

There was once a man who loved to stare at the sky and wander off into the night. Everyone said it was dangerous and that it would cause problems. Night was not safe, people said, especially the children. Two years ago, two kids had gone to the dark woods, the nickname for part of the planet where a great civilization had once stood during the times of the Sith Empire. People disappeared. Those who came back said they had seen something. Most of them ended up in a mental institution.

But not this man. He sensed there was something special in those woods and meaning to find it,he set off and indeed, he found it.

I watched him from afar. My family lived close to his cabin. We were hard working merchants. I didn’t need school because my mother bought me books and taught me all I needed to know. The rest is history.  
I believed that self-education was the best type of education, so I never stopped reading and told others what I had learned until I saw the news.

The First Order had come into contact with a strange and special girl who with the help of the Resistance and what was left of the New Republic fleet destroyed their primary weapon, Starkiller base. It was a planet killer, one that promised everyone peace but delivered them death.

That wasn’t what caught me off guard, it was the face of the girl who was called “Rey”. I gasped. I never told my parents or my friends about my ‘special’ abilities. It was the one thing I never showed off. I was smart to know what they would do to me once they knew.  
When I watched that girl in the holo-screen, I sensed there was something special. Her Force signature felt oddly familiar. I didn’t want to acknowledge it so I kept lying to myself, telling myself that she was probably some scavenger rat.

Then one day while I was playing hide and seek with my best friends, Raquel, Martha and Anrly, Handra and I saw him emerging from the dark woods. I saw the pain in his eyes and went to him. He told me to go home but I didn’t want to. I took his hand and told him I could feel things that I was special.

He smirked and told me “I knew the minute I saw you.” Then “If you are smart, you will not say a word of it and remain in your house. Go back.”

I did not listen. I looked at him and told he could confide in me. I was good at keeping secrets. “If I kept myself safe all this time, surely you can trust me with a secret as big as yours.”

He smirked at me again. He saw me as a child, no different than my parents who were overprotective at times. He grew serious suddenly as he sensed something and turned around, facing the dark woods again. I felt it too. He returned his attention to me and in a serious voice told me to leave.

I left but I came back next day. There were tears in his eyes. I asked him what was wrong. He didn’t say nothing, he remained quiet for almost an hour until he looked up at me and beckoned me to sit on the wooden chair next to his.

“What do you know of the Force?” He asked me.

I shrugged. “Not much.” I told him. “I read about the Jedi Order, what is allowed to be written. My parents have gotten good bargain books on the black market.” They had always been careful not to get caught and I showed two of them to Anrly who was the one I could trust with everything. Well, almost everything.

“For a hundred generations the Jedi Order were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Or so they said. Before the dark times, before the Empire.” He gave me another look. He looked pensive as if deciding whether I should be trusted with important information. After a while he decided it was worth it.

“There was a rebel Jedi Knight. Gifted, talented … everything people could want in a savior but one day everything and everyone he loved was taken away from him. He turned to the dark side and became an agent of evil. The only person who turned him back to the light was someone he thought he’d lost.”

“Who was it?”

He smiled a sad smile. “Someone special. Someone he loved more than his children. When she died, he couldn’t go on so he reburied her in a forbidden place and she came back. The first three months were joyful then he began to notice that she was different. Frightened, he kicked her out of the house. For nine months he didn’t hear from her until people began disappearing and an old friend told her she was responsible so he searched for her and then he killed her.”

A long silence ensued. “Is that person you?”

“You catch on pretty quickly don’t you?” When I said nothing he said “Yes” then extended his hand, saying he had learned a new ability and a Force sensitive, even one not as strong as I, could see what he had seen when I made the connection to him.

I was surprised by what I saw. For the second time in my life I gasped. “The girl Rey …”

He nodded. “But how?” I asked. It was virtually impossible. Even after what he had showed me. “Even if you somehow managed to … procreate … how could she have been kept a secret?”

“My son.” He answered simply and I immediately understood. The grand Jedi Master who intended to rebuild the new Jedi Order with his sister and his wife, had come to know her and hid her away where she would never be found.

“But she was found.” I said. “She will lead the First Order straight to your son. Does she know that she is-“

Before I can finish the sentence he cuts me off and says “No.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because my son is not good at facing reality but when it comes to hide …” He gave a light chuckle. “He knows how to make himself invisible.”

After that visit, I began to visit him more often. He taught me things that I would have never learned on my own but then one day I stopped seeing him. I asked around town if they knew where he went but nobody gave me a definite answer so I decided to sneak into his house. There was a single note on his bedroom. I cried after I read it.

“He was my friend.” I write in my diary. “He trusted me and I trusted him and he left me too.” He was no different than other people who had come and gone into my life.

My parents were still there but so what if they were. I wanted to be normal, to have friends. People I could hang out and talk to. I didn’t want to feel alone. I thought that when I met him that I could become a Jedi like in the forbidden books, and be a hero like he was during the days of the old republic.

How stupid I was. And I still am. I am never going to be special or be part of something great.

**~o~**

I sigh and close my diary. “I should have been born in a core world.” I say. “Or Earth.” I always wanted to go back to the place of my birth. My parents came from a continent that is called America, a place where it was rumored to have magical serpents, flying gods and so on. My mother was among the few scholars from the Southern part who had made a name for herself at the start of the new republic.

Like me, she had dreams too and she claimed to have had visions of what I would grow up to be when I was in the womb. I don’t know if I want to believe my mother. She keeps saying that I will “fly high like your ancestors once did and great things await you my little squirrel”. Ugh, my dad is no different.

 ** _Maybe good things will await me._** I shake my head and put those silly thoughts away. Of course there won’t be anything special waiting for me out there. I am a nobody. So what if I have the Force? It is not like I can do anything with it. Can it make me fly? No. Can it put me out of my misery? Again, no.

* * *

**Three years later ...**

**Flames all around me. Smoke. Screaming.** My mother once said that monsters were real and that if I dabbled in the occult like my grandmother had done, that the evil spirits would come and get me. I don't believe her but when I open my eyes I realize that my dreams have become a nightmare and unlike those where I am always saved by my mother blowing me a kiss, making me wake up, there is no waking up from this one. It is real.

I scream for my mom and dad. In my heart I know they are dead and they are not coming back but I still cling to hope.

I am a silly girl, what can I say? Even when I intend to toughen up, I remain hopeful. Something in me told me that I was about to have a rude awakening. I was right.

My back burned and so did my arm. I barely made it out. A knight -or at least I thought it was a knight- heard my screams and rushed to my rescue. I passed out from the pain. When I opened my eyes for a second time that night I stared right into his eyes.

He was handsome. Not just any type of handsome but there was something about him that made me feel safe. When my vision became clearer, I realized who he was.

"The physicians say that you are going to be discharged tomorrow. R2 says that the surgery went well."

I furrow my brow. "R2? As in ... R2 D2 the astromech droid, the one Anakin showed me?"

He nods. "Anakin told me to come and save you. He tried to save your parents but when we arrived the First Order were hot on our tracks so I went searching for you. They were dead when I got there, I am sorry."

I wondered if the fire had been accidental as I heard the guard droids say when he carried me in his arms and took me to the ambulance. "What caused the fire? The droids said it was electrical but my dad was always careful not to leave anything unplugged and my mom was even more careful. I hardly used the power."

Ser Arthur Dayne nods. He leaned forward and whispers in my ear, "Once we get out, I will tell you but until then, you must keep your eyes open. You mustn't let your guard down for a second."

I nod, excited but scared.

**~o~**

My mom always told me that monsters were real and to be careful what I wished for. She also told me that my wings would spread and I would soar into the wonders of space. I always thought she was an idiot and my dad a bigger idiot for humoring her but after I was taken out of the hospital and taken aboard the M class ship where Anakin, R2 and that girl Rey were waiting for me, I regretted thinking that of her.

 ** _Everything she said turned out to be true._** I wish that I could have her here with me to tell her I was sorry. I wish I could go back to my boring life. Dreadful as it was, at least I was safe. But me and my stupid wishes.

A Jedi does not seek adventure. She must be disciplined, she must be wise. She can't let her mind wander into dreams of glory and lose herself in pointless fantasies. But that is me. I was never that smart.

But by the gods, I was beginning to become wise. The minute I met Rey and reunited with Anakin, I understood my fate was sealed.

This was my fate. Doesn't mean I can't fight what is in store for me, if what is in store for me is something terrible.

Before we arrive to our destination, Anakin reveals to me more secrets that I didn't see when I touched his hand. He tells me about Mary Tudor, about a long time ago, when a former slave boy fell for a bastard Princess, and years later their children, a farm boy and farm girl saved a princess and her friend from an evil Sith Lord.  
It was the stuff of fairy tales but unlike every fairy tale where the knight slays the dragon, in this tale, the dragon wins.

That dragon is Anakin Skywalker, his cursed wife, and everyone else who has given themselves to the dark side of the Force. 

I won't let myself fall for temptation or dwell into sentimentality any longer. My name is Luisa del Carmen. My mother descended from an Aztec Princess who was raped by the Spanish conquistadors and forced to give birth to Cortez' child. She was the daughter of the slain Moctezuma Xoyocotzin, better known as Moctezuma II. Royal blood flows through my veins, but that isn't what makes me special. What makes me special is what I have endured and what I intend to do to make sure that I never go back to the pathetic person that I used to be.  
My father would be proud if he saw me now. I know he would. Maybe he is. I don't know. He never believed in the Force or the afterlife. He'd joked that if there is one, he'd likely come back to haunt everyone just to get a kick of it. Wherever he is, if he is part of the Force, I know he would not want me to give up. And I won't.   
The scars that remain on my back and my legs will remind me of what I am, of my limitations and using what I can to make things possible.

I smile. I am not the only one who's lost something. Ser Arthur Dayne recently lost his lover, the mother of his children. Rey has been touched by the dark side. I don't know if Anakin has told her the truth about what really happened to her parents and why she was left to rot on Jakku by the late Jane Kyra Skywalker. But she doesn't intend to wallow in her self pity because that won't help any of us win this war.


End file.
